Chloe McQueen, Spy Car, A Cars FanFic
by unicorn128
Summary: This takes place right after the lemons 'think' they've done away with Rod 'Torque' Redline. Lightning's sister, Chloe McQueen, tries to see him at the WGP but is sidetracked by the handsome Rod, who will soon be her partner and will help her on her very first spy mission.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Chloe McQueen was a young, vigorous car who had a deep strawberry color painted on her. Her family was part Italian, part French, and part American. She was a straight-A student and was the younger sister of the racecar, Lightning McQueen. She was sweet yet also known for standing up for others and herself. She never told anyone about her dream job (a secret agent) because she thought she would only worry them. She never thought she would become her dream until one night in Japan.

. . .

It was a year ago when she had bought her apartment. She was watching the Mel Dorado show and was surprised to hear Lightning's best friend Mater's voice on the phone line. He was arguing with an Italian racecar named Francesco about her brother. Soon she heard his own voice as he agreed to the World Grand Prix. That's my bro, she thought to herself and decided she would surprise him in Japan and support him.

Chloe went on the quickest flight to Tokyo and arrived on the day of the first race. That night she decided to take a shortcut through a small fishing village. She was about to pass a dockyard when she saw flames coming from inside. She looked inside and to her horror saw a car on fire!

She rushed for a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. The car was blue with black lines and looked pretty beaten up. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked nervously, but the car just moaned unconsciously. "Don't worry, I'll call for help." Chloe dialed for an ambulance and tried to keep the car breathing.

She successfully kept his engine going when the ambulance arrived. She was asked to follow them to the hospital and was soon in the waiting room. She wondered if he would be alright, and wondered who could've done this.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Rod

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 2: Meeting Rod Chloe stayed the night at the hospital, kept up half the night at the thought of the damaged car. She felt something towards him, but she didn't know what. Oh stop, she said to herself, you hardly know him, and with that she fell asleep.

. . .

Chloe woke up in the morning while it was starting to show signs of daylight. Just as she was yawning the door swung open and the doctor came out. "How's he doing?" Chloe asked in Japanese.

The doctor looked up… and he smiled.

"He's going to be fine, he's fully conscious now, and he just needs a few stiches." The doctor said.

"Oh thank God!" Chloe cried out, she felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Chloe answered.

They entered the room quietly and she saw him watching a Japanese game show. He looked up and smiled "Hi doctor, is she…" "Yes, she is the car who saved your life." The doctor said proudly. The car looked at her and smiled.

"That was a pretty brave thing you did there." He said.

Chloe just blushed and said "Well it's nothing really, I just wanted to help."

"Hey uh, do you think I could have a moment alone with this car doctor?" The car said.

"Of course." The doctor said politely, and he exited the room.

"Um, Miss…"

"Call me Chloe McQueen."

"Right, uh Chloe, my name is Rod 'Torque' Redline and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm a spy."

Chloe rolled backwards.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side, I just want you to listen to me."

Chloe calmed down and let Rod tell his story, and what she found out was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3: An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Chloe McQueen: Chapter 3: An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Chloe listened to Rod for four days about his spy mission to disguise himself as a lemon to infiltrate a secret operation, get a picture of the mastermind, and deliver it to a British ally to stop him from hurting the racers at the WGP. When he was at the party, to lemons attacked and captured him, but luckily he transplanted the picture on a tow truck. They found out while interrogating him with a camera that could emit electro-magnetic pulses that could blow up his engine. When his engine caught on fire, they left him to burn, but thanks to Chloe he's okay.

"Now all we need to do is hope that the tow truck gave the device to McMissile and they find out who he is."

"Why don't we tell someone?" Chloe asked.

"I lost my badge to prove that I'm a spy and they may have found out about my disappearance, besides, I can't risk a life like yours."

Chloe blushed. When they turned on the TV, they found out that the tow truck was Mater and he solved the mystery. Chloe explained to Rod that he was her brother's best friend and that her brother was Lightning McQueen.

It would be three more days until Rod was released from the hospital, Chloe was there to greet him.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"I'm okay; I'm just kind of mad at myself for letting myself get caught."

"That's okay, I never told anyone about this, but I've always wanted to be a secret agent."

"Really, would you like to train and become one?"

Chloe was breathless. "You mean… actually become a secret agent?"

"Of course, if you think you're qualified for it."

"I think I am… but what about my parents?"

"You'll just have to persuade them, if they agree you'll be a spy in training."

"Okay, I'll call you later about it."

With the last goodbye they went their separate ways. On the plane ride back home Chloe thought about what she was going to say to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car: Chapter 4: The Talk One month later, Chloe asked her parents to come and visit her; she knew that she had to have the conversation face to. When they arrived she was already tensing up, they were always worrying about Lightning since he was a racecar, and she didn't know what to expect.

After she hugged them and offered them a snack, she sat them down in the living room and said, "Mom, Dad, I've got something to tell you."

"Are you worried about Lightning after that ordeal?" Mrs. McQueen said.

"Uh, it's not about that, but it's about a job I'm being offered."

"Well what is it?" Mr. McQueen asked.

Chloe felt herself building up with tears and told them everything that happened in Japan. At first they looked shocked and speechless, and after she had told them they were silent for a while.

At last Mr. McQueen said "I had always figured you wanted adventure, and we want you to go for it."

"Really, you want me too, what about you Mom?"

"Chloe, we want you to follow your heart and do what you've always wanted to do."

"But I've never told you about it, how did you know?"

"Well, call it a parent's intuition, and the fact that we read your diary to see if everything was okay."

Chloe smirked.

"Don't worry we'll tell him, anyway, we might be worried about you but that's how parents are, and we know you'll always do your best."

Chloe finally let the tears overcome her and they all had a group hug.

. . .

On the day she was supposed to leave for training, the parents came to greet her at the airport.

"We tried to reach your brother but he said he was too busy with something."

"Tell him it's all right and that I love him, I love you guys too."

"We love you too Chloe."

And with a final goodbye and hug, Chloe boarded the plane and awaited her future job as a spy.

.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 5: The First Mission After a year in training, Chloe became a secret agent. (I would love to tell you what she did there, but that's classified stuff.) She was thrilled to learn that Rod was going to be her partner. On the plane ride to their destination of Paris, France, Rod explained the orders given to them.

"Okay Chloe, here's the order, we have to capture a lemon that was involved in the WGP scam, it's an orange Pacer named Acer that was controlling the camera that released the electro-magnetic pulse in the races. We almost got him in England but he escaped leaving behind his friend, a green Gremlin. We have Intel that he escaped to Paris and is now living in the seediest part making his living selling spare parts to others. Your job is for you to disguise yourself as a lemon to lure him out and gain his trust so that we can put him in jail."

"How do I do it?" Chloe asked.

"You just have to use your charms to make him feel smitten and then when the time is right, I'll come in and arrest him."

"All right, I'm up for it."

. . .

Chloe in her lemon disguise located Acer in the west wing of the shopping area, she recognized him from her on-board computer. She drove calmly towards him and smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm looking for an engine part." Chloe said.

Acer looked up and stared. "Well from my point of view, any car as beautiful as you wouldn't need a part."

Chloe pretended to look flattered. "Well, if that's the case, how about joining me for dinner at Madeline's tonight?"

"Just tell the time baby and I'll be there." Acer said as he drew closer.

"Well, how about seven?"

"Of course." And Acer smirked.

. . .

Chloe returned to the hotel where Rod was waiting.

"Good job Chloe." Rod said, but he looked like he was thinking.

"Is something wrong Rod?"

"Well, I found out that a mysterious car paid for the bail of Axelrod and the other lemons."

"What! But that would be over 2 million dollars!"

"I'm shocked too, but he said he was going straight, still I don't trust them."

"What should we do?"

"Let's just focus on our mission first."

"Okay."

While Chloe was getting ready for her spy date she wondered if Acer knew anything about it and if the two cases were intertwined with each other.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 6: The Date

Chloe waited outside the Madeline café when Acer drove up.

"Hey there, Miss um…" "It's Brandi; sorry I never gave you my name."

"No problem, because looking at a hot body like yours is easily forgivable."

"Thanks."

Chloe knew it would take a few more dates to get his trust, so she figured she had to pretend she was in love with him. She decided to tell him a lie so he wouldn't grow suspicious.

"So after I moved from California, I went to college here and am now a traveling photographer." Chloe said.

"Really, that's amazing, so what do you take pictures of?" Acer asked with his mouth full.

"Well, just landscapes and wildlife."

Acer was about to say something, but then he burped right in her face.

Chloe ignored it and just laughed.

"You're so funny."

Acer looked flattered.

"Well you sure know how to make a male car feel proud."

Chloe blushed, so far so good, she said to herself.

. . .

After they left the café they went to Acer's apartment.

"Sorry if it's too messy, but my job keeps me kind of busy."

"Oh that's okay, you know, I've always wanted to find someone like you."

"Well, it's just a knack."

Chloe said she had to go, but then she felt a knot in hear back.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this kink in my back."

"I could massage it for you."

"Well, okay."

Chloe didn't know why she said that, but she figured that he would confess about it and Rod would come in and arrest him.

"So where's your kink at?"

"Well, it's right up in the middle…okay now go a little lower… oh yeah right there, right there."

This time Chloe wasn't lying, she actually enjoyed it. For an evil lemon, she thought, he's a pretty good masseuse.

"You know, I think that deserves a kiss." Chloe said.

The two cars drew closer to each other and were soon wrapped around each other kissing.

Chloe finally said goodbye and went back to her hotel, her head spinning.

She knew that Rod would be sleeping by now, so she decided to tell him in the morning.

. . .

The next morning Chloe tried knocking at the door to Rod's room but there was no answer. Just then a cleaning lady came through.

"I'm sorry madam, but the car who was in this room just left."

Chloe went back into her room, puzzled.

Why would Rod leave so soon on an important mission?"


	7. Chapter 7:The Proposal

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 7: The Proposal Chloe dated Acer for a full month each night. She tried to keep herself from falling for him, but she felt an attraction towards him. She was still worried about Rod and where he was and wondered if Axelrod had anything to do with his disappearance. She knew she had to keep up the mission, but she never knew it would go this far.

. . .

It was around 10'oclock in the French countryside while Chloe and Acer were looking at the town below.

"Hey, Brandi, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure Acer, what is it?" Chloe said, suspecting something.

"Well, I've known you for just a short a small amount of time, but we know so much about each other, and I want you to know, that I love you very much, and I want you to be my gorgeous bride, so Brandi, will you marry me?"

And Acer pulled out a diamond ring.

Chloe was speechless; she knew that if she would say no Acer would be heartbroken and wouldn't want to see her again and that the mission would fail, so there was only one thing she could do.

"Yes, of course Acer, I will marry you!"

"Oh Brandi, you've made me the happiest car in the world! I know that this sounds weird, but I scheduled the wedding for next week and invited all my friends, I already had the bachelor party, and well… there's something else I need to say."

Acer finally confessed to Chloe that he was working in the WGP scam and had been fleeing police since then.

"I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad, I think it's great that you tried to make cars like us take revenge on the cars that made fun of us, and I would love to get married next week."

"Brandi, you're amazing."

Chloe pretended to look flattered, and they both kissed.

. . .

When Chloe went back to the hotel, her head was still spinning. She had agreed to a marriage that would take place next week, and she still didn't know where Rod was. It wouldn't be until next week that she would find out what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8: A Shock

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 8: A Shock

One week later, a half hour before the wedding, Chloe met Axelrod, Professor Zundapp, and Grem.

"Well, I guess Acer lucked out, you sure are lucky to have him as a husband." Grem said.

"I wish all lemons had the chance to meet someone like you." Axelrod said.

"You certainly have a lot going for you, Acer is perfect for you." Professor Z said.

"Thank you so much, it's nice to see you three at last."

"Oh and before you go," Grem said, "we want to give you your good luck package: something old, an antique clock, something new, a brand new iPhone, something borrowed, five bucks."

"Wow thanks, but where's the something blue?"

"You'll have to follow us to see it."

. . .

Chloe followed Axelrod, Grem, and Professor Z into a dark room where Axelrod turned on the lights, and to Chloe's horror, she saw Rod, tied up and gagged.

"We also have some other things 'borrowed.'" Professor Z said, and other lights turned on and Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. There was her brother, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, and all the racers from the WGP, all tied up and gagged.

"We captured Rod in Paris outside of a hotel, and we got the others by tricking them into a private flight and gassed them." Grem said proudly.

"We would also like to demonstrate how we are going to get rid of them." Professor Z said. "We have put in electric shocks in their ropes and when the ropes reach the highest level, they will all die."

Chloe felt herself tearing up, she cared about her brother and she couldn't let him die.

Just then a watch beeped.

"Oh look, time for the wedding, I'll walk you down the aisle." Professor Z said.

Chloe couldn't bear to leave her brother, but she knew she had to go through with this or else. She had to think of something, but what?

. . .

Chloe was shaking all over when she went up to the alter.

"Hey Acer, we've got a surprise for you." Grem said. He pushed a button and the walls became transparent, showing Rod, Lightning, and the rest all tied up.

"Oh you guys!" Acer said.

Chloe tried to think of something while they were explaining how they caught them, but before she could spring into action, Acer took her towards the walls and then handed her the controls.

It's only fair that the lady goes first." Acer said.

Chloe couldn't watch her brother or anyone else suffer as she turned the knob on the green setting. Still she could hear the muffled cries of them in pain.

"Okay my turn." Acer said and cranked it up to orange.

"Let's do the last one together." Acer said.

Chloe couldn't bear it as she touched Acer's tire on the controls together, at last she tried to say no but just then, the doors opened and a strange female car came in.

"Acer, don't marry her, marry me!" (But I can't say anything more, or I'll ruin the rest of the story.)


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Shock and Epilogue

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 9: A Second Shock and The Epilogue

Everyone was surprised, except for Acer who knew who the car was.

"Patricia Corvette from high school, what are you doing here?"

"Because, I want you to be my husband, I was the car who paid the bail to get the guests here and gave you the money to plan this wedding. I'm an heiress and borrowed money from my dad just to see you again."

"But you never went out with me"

"I wanted to, but I was worried about what my friends would say, but that doesn't matter anymore, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Acer let go of the controls and drove toward Patricia.

"Hey, what about me?" Chloe said.

"Sorry Brandi, but this car is crazy for me, and I've moved on, besides, she pays me for my massages."

Chloe was puzzled and speechless.

"What an interesting development." Professor Z said. "Anyway, Miss Brandi, I'm afraid that after you've seen this, we can't let you go alive."

Suddenly, black lemons began to surround her, but this time, Chloe was ready.

"Guess again Professor Z, because I'm not what I seem to be."

Chloe finally took off her disguise to show her true self, a fender kicking agent.

Chloe heard a muffled gasp, she figured it was her brother, but now was the time to take these bad guys out.

She activated her guns and used her karate skills to fend off the lemons.

She went up to the wall and untied Rod, and then released the guns ammunition onto the lemons, who ducked every which way they could, except for Patricia.

"Very impressive, too bad you didn't realize that I have bulletproof armor hidden in me."

Patricia lunged for Chloe, but she fought back.

"It's a shame that you have to die on your wedding day." Patricia said.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon!" and Chloe punched her in the jaw.

Just then the lemons were closing in again, Chloe tried to shoot but she was out of ammunition and the lemons overpowered her.

Just as she was about to be killed, one of the lemons went down.

Chloe looked up and saw that Rod had fired the shot, and that her brother and the rest were free.

Finn McMissile and Mater used their Car-Fu on ten of the lemons; Holley Shiftwell used her and Taser on Ivan and spun him around, knocking out more lemons, Rod threw some lemons across the room, even Lightning used karate against Ivan and Victor.

At last almost all of the lemons were defeated. The only one left was Acer.

"This one's all mine." Chloe said. And she came closer to him, scowling.

"Come on Brandi; try to remember the fun we had?" Acer said nervously.

But Chloe had had enough of him, and she punched him, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Acer, but I've moved on!"

. . .

After they called the police and arrested the lemons, Chloe had a final talk with Acer.

"I know what you're going to say, you want revenge and you're not going to stop until you get it, right?"

"Actually no, I want to thank you."

Chloe was surprised. "What for?"

"For letting me know how much my wife means to me, I mean I've never had a car try to kill another car for me."

"Uh, you're welcome, I think."

Acer kissed Patricia as they were hauled off to jail.

"Well that was weird." Rod said.

Chloe turned around and saw her brother; she knew she had to talk to him.

"Hey Lightning, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was worried about what you might say, but I thought that mom and dad told you."

"Well I was kind of busy with the, you know, this whole ordeal, and I've got to tell you something, that was awesome what you did back there."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course, I'm proud of you, sure I'll be worried, but that doesn't mean I won't support you, I love you."

Chloe finally let tears run down, and she hugged her brother.

. . .

Chloe took deep breaths before she entered the royal hall. All her friends and family were there, she couldn't believe she was being knighted.

The Queen raised her antenna.

"Miss Chloe, for your bravery on this mission, I hereby dub you a female knight."

There were cheers and honks everywhere.

"Thank you your Majesty."

After the ceremony, they all ate at a London café.

"I can't believe I know two cars who are knights." Lightning said.

"Well I guess that it just runs in your family to have really great cars." Mater said.

Lightning and Chloe laughed.

"So you were to give me the device?" Finn said to Rod.

"Yep, luckily Mater here did pretty good as a spy." Rod said.

"Yes, he's a good old chap." Finn said.

Mater blushed.

"Well it was nothing really."

"Chloe, I'm impressed about how you handled yourself out there." Holley said.

"Thanks, it's nice to get a compliment from a smart car like you."

"And a purty one too." Mater added.

Holley laughed and kissed Mater.

"Well, we've got a few weeks off Chloe, what do you want to do?" Rod asked.

"I was thinking we should just go to Radiator Springs."

"You know I've always wanted to go there."

"You're gonna love it there." Mater said.

And they did.

. . .

Chloe and Lightning drove to the Wheel Well Inn side by side.

"You know Chloe; I never got to thank you for saving us."

"That's alright; I already know that you love me."

Lightning laughed.

"You are so amazing, I'm glad I have a sister like you."

"Thanks Lightning you're the best."

And they hugged each other tight.

Chloe looked up into the sky when she got back, she had always thought her dream would never come true, but it did, she had become a spy car. She smiled to herself at this thought and went happily to sleep.

The End


End file.
